Stepping On Roses
by BeBe says hi
Summary: The Teen Titans have retired, now there's a new generation of heroes. The only problem: now, the most powerful person in the world has been put in their care. Together, they all have to over come the thorns that are on the roses that everyone steps on
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.

When I was little, there was this flower that grew in my backyard. This beautiful red flower that looked like a tiny tea cup with swirls inside.

And all I wanted to do was to touch that flower. But the flower would never let me get near it...

~*Teen_Titans*~

A boulder moved from the opening of a cave, making little to no noise. Or, maybe it did, hardly anyone would ever know, since only one person was there to witness it moving.

A boy with bright red hair stepped out and stretched his muscles. Six months locked up in a cave could really make you tense.

He flipped open his communicator to come face to face with three girls he hadn't seen since he'd been locked up. One who had straight cut long black hair, another with chocolate brown hair and a third one who had hardly any emotion on her face.

"Hey!" the girl with long black hair laughed, waving, "Long time no see, boss!"

The boy smirked, before shaking his head, "Have you found them, yet?"

"What do you think?" the girl with chocolate brown hair snapped, "_You _were the one who gave us the orders to before you got out!"

The boy rolled his eyes, "Did you?"

"Of course we did."

The boy smirked, evilly, "Good..."

_~*Teen_Titans*~_

A green boy walked out into a room full of dozens of awaiting faces. Each one filled with eagerness and suspense. Clearing his throat, he called two names, before motioning for them to follow.

Shortly later, a girl with blonde hair that was slightly past her shoulders, curly in the front, wavy in the back and had eighties styled bangs came strolling in. She was shortly followed by a guy with black hair that hung over one eye.

"So," Nightwing said, his voice emotionless as he sorted through papers. "I'm guessing you are-" he said their names "-am I correct?"

The girl nodded, as the boy rested his hands on the back of her chair.

"Well, it seems like everything is in order." Nightwing glanced through their files before turning back to them. "The only thing we would like to know is why do you want to join the Teen Titans?"

"We don't really have anywhere else to go." the girl smiled, "We were banished from my home town when our childhood friends turned evil. Besides," she turned to the boy, "We were sort of hoping that it would help us find out about his past." then she turned back to the soon-to-be-retired Teen Titans, smirking "And who doesn't want to kick some bad guy butt, every once in a while?"

And that's how it went for a while. The former Teen Titans asking the possible new Teen Titans the same question over and over again.

"Because helping people is the right thing to do in the world even though there are people who think differently. I mean some people think that saving people is worthless because they dont appreciate anything that normal heroes do for them they're so ungrateful but the thing is we're not doing it for them we're doing it because it's right and thats what being a teen Titan means." a girl with reddish-brown hair answered.

"Well, why not? I've been fighting crime for a long time and it's a heck of a lot more productive to work on a team, than to fight alone. Also it seems like fun being in the Teen Titans, who wouldn't want to join?" a boy in slightly tattered jeans and sharp teeth replied.

"I live for the thrill." a brown haired boy smirked, "Besides, I love helping people."

"Because it's the right thing to do." a boy with black hair said, seriously, not even cracking a smile, "I believe that when you have such powers, you should not take them lighltly. You should do what you see fit best."

Finally, all the interviews were over and now the Teen Titans were picking out who they believed fit best. It took several hours, many filled with bickering of some sort or another. And, meanwhile, the dozens of people outside were shifting anxiously in their seats as they awaited to find out who would be called.

Finally, the five heroes imerged with Nightwing in the lead. "We've decided." he announced, clear and loud.

_~*Teen_Titans*~_

Halfway across the country, two red eyes opened from their slumber. A girl with white-blonde hair stretched as she woke up from her nap on a log she'd just found. It had been comfortble-at least, compared to what she'd slept on the night before.

But, it would all be worth it. She would join the Teen Titans, that much she was certain about. I mean, come on! Who couldn't used her power?

She shouldered her backpack, and began to move again.

_~*Teen_Titans*~_

A boy with silvery hair glanced around the street, waiting for someone to point at him and yell out "He's not human!"

Of course, no one did. People were used to aliens in this town, but he still couldn't shake that uneasiness feeling he had. Which was silly of course, since he wasn't actually trying to _hurt _the people. But still.

_~*Teen_Titans*~_

A shudder ran through Fabian as he stood in line waiting for lunch. He glanced around, shocked for a second, before shrugging it off. Whatever, it was probably nothing.

Nothing... right? Yeah, right. Nothing. I mean, come on! They were living in a world where hardly anything happened! And if something did, the Teen Titans would be there to fix it before it could really harm anyone!

So, there was nothing to be afraid of.

Yeah, nothing...


	2. Chapter 1

Seven kids stared at each other from across the room. None of them knew one another, which made this situation awkward.

It was the day after the exam-or whatever you wanna call it-and the other Teen Titans had left them there to get to know each other. They weren't allowed to leave the tower until they did.

"Well," the red eyed boy with sharp teeth said, after a few minutes. "Why don't we let the lady start?"

Everyone turned to one of the only girsl in the room-the blonde one. She was slouching back on the couch, and looking around almost as if she owned the place.

The blonde girl sighed, before sitting up and brushing her bangs out of her face. She didn't want to go first, but it seemed like she would have to.

"My name is Juliet." she told them, "I'm fifteen-years-old, and the reason I joined the Teen Titans is because I didn't have anywhere else to go." she shot them each a glare, "Any questions?"

A boy with black hair rolled his eyes. Juliet turned to glare at him, she'd seen him at the exams. He'd never once cracked a smile nor looked anxious. He just sat there with that half annoyed look on his face that he always seemed to have.

"Would you like to go next?" she asked, pointing over to him.

The boy sighed, before scooting forward, slightly in his seat, "My name is Len Rhodes, I'm sixteen." he glared back at her, "And that's all you need to know."

Juliet snorted, "And you roll your eyes at _me?"_

The boy glared at her, "I thought the girls were supposed to be going first."

Juliet smirked, "They are." then she turned to the girl with reddish-brown hair, and smiled sweetly, "What's your name?" she giggled,

The other girl blinked, "Um, my name is Serenity." she said, slowly as if she were afraid to give away any information about herself, "And I'm sixteen."

Juliet smiled, before shooting a glare back at Len, "See that?" she snickered, "She was actually _nice."_

Len rolled his eyes, before turning to the boy with sharp teeth. "And you?" he asked.

"Jay," he smiled, friendly, "Fifteen years old. And I can't believe how incredibly rude you're being to that young lady over there."

He moved over to Juliet, and pulled her up from the couch, grabbing bother hands in one of his, and wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Being a gentleman is something every man should strive for!" he turned to face the blonde girl, "I'm so sorry for this man's indecent behavior." he shook his head down at her.

Juliet's eye twitched, and she had to resist the urge to smack him. Which, of course, didn't matter in the end, since her faithful companion did so for her, anyway.

"Whoa!" Jay cried, landing back on the couch, before glancing up at Juliet and her black haired follower "What was that for?"

The black haired boy glared down at him, "Don't _ever _touch Juliet." he growled.

Juliet chuckled, before pushing him down, "Sorry, guys. This is Raphael. He's a bit over protective of me."

Serenity blinked "E-Excuse me?"

"Oh," Juliet's mood suddenly shifted to happy chippery girl again, as she turned to face Serenity. "Well, I found him when we were little outside my house. He doesn't have any memory of what happened before then, so I'm all the family he knows."

Everyone nodded at that as if they understood.

"Well, then," a boy with brown hair smiled crookedly, "I guess it's my turn. My name is Zane, I'm fifteen, as well." he turned to smile over at Juliet, "Looks like we're the youngest in the group. I hope they don't start babying us."

"Well, don't forget about me." a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes raised a brow.

Zane turned to smile at him, "Of course. Who are you."

"My name is Cody, and I'm sixteen."

Zane raised an eyebrow at him, obviously confused, "So, I was right. We are the youngest."

Cody shrugged, "I just wanted to make sure I wasn't forgotten."

Len groaned before getting up and stuffing his hands in his pockets, "I'm stuck on the same team as a bunch of imature losers." he moaned, walking out.

Everyone turned and watched as he left.

"Um," Serenity turned back to the group, "He does know we still have to assign room mates... right?"

**~*Teen_Titans*~**

{Two weeks later}

Fabian rubbed his hands together as he walked out of the school building. It was nearing winter-which meant that he should probably start wearing a coat one of these days. But, ah well, he hadn't gotten frost bite, yet.

It had been two weeks since the old Titans had retired and the new ones had stepped in their place. No one knew what the new ones looked like-they hadn't had anything go down, yet. But, he assumed that they would find out before the year was out. Because I mean, let's face it, trouble just always seemed to follow those heroes around.

He rounded the corner, still rubbing his hands together, before stuffing them in his jean pockets. He glanced down at the slightly snow covered ground as he trudged along, his tennis shoes getting more and more wet as he did so. Good thing they were water proof-his socks probably would've been soaked, by now.

He was too busy staring at the ground to notice the girl coming towards him until they'd collided into each other and were both lieing on the ground. She had blonde hair that was braided down her neck, with a few curls hanging in her face. Her eyes were a light blue, that seemed to change slightly, as if to match with the snow that now covered her lashes.

"Sorry," he chuckled, as he helped pull her up.

"That's okay." the girl laughed, putting her baseball cap back on and reaching for the grocery bags she'd dropped. "It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Fabian rolled his eyes, "Well, I wasn't either. Oh, here-" he bent down to help her pick up some of the boxes that had fallen out of one of the bags. "Let me help you with this."

The girl shook her head, "No, that's okay, but thank you."

"I insist." Fabian smiled at her, "It's my fault you dropped it all in the first place." he picked up a bright green iPod that was loudly playing a song that he didn't recognize.

"One day we're friends for ever~  
>Go take some singing lessons!<br>What was that?  
>Nothing twat!<br>You're a prick!  
>Eat my shit!<br>No thank you, it wouldn't be nice!"

And more lyrics like that.

"Oh, um," the girl snatched the iPod out of his hand, smiling sheepishly, "I have odd taste in music." she picked up the last box, and stuffed into the bag, before straightening up. "Hi," she smiled, holding out her hand, "My name is Juliet."

"Fabian."

"Julez!"

Juliet turned around and Fabian saw a guy with black hair running towards her. As he got closer, Fabian could see that he had red eyes and sharp teeth, huh. Weird...

"Oh!" Juliet waved, before running towards him. "Sorry!" she turned so she was running partially backwards so she was looking at Fabian. She waved to him, too. "Thanks for the help, Fabian!" she smiled beautifully at him, before turning back to the other boy.

Fabian smiled, and waved slighlty until they were out of sight. Then his eyes grew wide and he smacked his forehead with his hand.

"Oh, this is most inconvienent." he grumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>BeBe: I wasn't going to update til later, but I'm driving up to Minnesota to see my aunt. She has to have a lung transplant and there's only so much you can do to keep you busy for three hours. Anywayz, peace off!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey!" everyone turned to see two little girls entering the Tower.

One had wavy black hair that was pulled into pigtails and green flecked gray eyes. The other had red hair that was pulled into two braids with blue eyes. They were probably sisters and looked about five years old.

They looked vaguely familiar, but Juliet couldn't quite place them.

"Um… hi?" she cocked an eyebrow at them. "At the risk of being rude, but… who are you?"

"I'm Roselynn Grayson." the girl with black hair smiled, before pointing over to the red head, "And this is my sister, Kirsten."

Juliet blinked, now she remembered! These were Nightwing's and Starfire's daughters! What were they doing here? And why would two of the greatest heroes ever let their five-year-old daughters run around, unsupervised?

"What are the two of you doing, here?" Serenity asked, walking up to the two of the girls.

Kirsten smiled up at her, "Mommy and daddy gave us a message we are supposed to give you guys."

Zane turned around from the t.v. where him, Len and Jay were watching _Married With Children _due to the fact that Juliet had put it in, then put a force field around it so they couldn't take it out, nor shut it off. "Really?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

Roselynn nodded, "Yepp." she smiled, brightly, "A.J. and Leiden wanted to come along, but aunty Raven wouldn't let them."

Juliet smiled, before bending down so she was closer to their height. "So, what did your parents tell you to tell us?" she asked

Kirsten glanced around, as if looking for someone or something, "Is everyone here?" she asked. Juliet nodded-she didn't have to look around, she just knew. The tiny redhead nodded, before giggling. "Daddy says that for the next two weeks, you all have to call each other by your superhero names."

Len raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because daddy doesn't want you guys to accidentally call each other by your real names out in front of the villains. He says the can't know your secret identity." Rose answered, it sounded so cute, hearing a five-year-old saying "Secret identity" like an adult.

"It makes sense." Serenity said, turning to the little kids. "I have doubts that some of my team mates could remember not to call us by our actual names." she shot a slight glare at Jay as she said that.

The sharp teethed boy cocked an eyebrow back at her, "What do you mean by that?" he asked.

Serenity rolled her eyes, before smiling back at the two girls. "Okay." she walked over to them, and knelt down next to Juliet. "We'll make sure to do that."

Kirsten glanced between the two of them, before smiling. "You know," she giggled, "The two of you are really pretty."

The reddish-brown haired girl blinked, before smiling down at the little girl. "Well, thank you."

Kirsten nodded, smiling brightly, before looking at Juliet in confusion. "But, in the pictures A.J., Leiden and I saw, you had curly hair."

Juliet laughed, and touched one of her clearly straight pigtails. "This is how I go out." she patted the little girl on the head, "Most people would recognize me if they saw my abnormal hair style, so I straighten it when I'm not fighting."

Roselynn pursed her lips, "But, then how do you get it curly, again?"

Juliet shook her head, before putting a finger to her lips, and winking, "That's a secret."

_~(Teen_Titans)~_

"And it was Miss. Scarlet in the dining room, with the rapier!" Black Rose (Juliet) cried, as she pulled the three cards out of the envelope.

Everyone turned to Elementia (Serenity) who hung her head, and held out her hands-she'd been Miss. Scarlet. "You're right." she sighed, "Handcuff me, and throw me in the brig!"

Lightning (Len) rolled his eyes, before going back to his book. Everyone but him were playing _Clue._ An old game that Elementia had found in the back room-luckily, Black Rose used to play it all the time when she was little. Heath (Raphael) and Winner (Cody) had been a little reluctant on playing, but the others had forced them to.

"Alright!" Elementia laughed, grabbing everyone's cards, "Let's play again!" Black Rose smiled-it had been the first time that she'd seen her room mate so excited.

"Hey!" Ripjaw (Jay) cried, thrusting out his piece. "I don't want to be Mrs. Peacock, again! I want to be a guy!"

Elementia raised an eyebrow over at him. "Really?" she asked, "I thought you would've wanted to be a girl. After all, I thought you liked them."

"I do! But I want to be a guy!"

Black Rose sighed, before motioning to Winner, "Winner," she said, "Switch him with Tempest."

"Hey!" Tempest (Zane) cried, as Winner grabbed his Colonel Mustard and switched it with Ripjaw's Mrs. Peacock. "Why me?"

"I'll bet because you're a flirt, as well." Heath muttered, blowing his hair out of his eye.

Tempest grumbled a bit, before placing the fat rich looking girl on the starting place.

{One game later}

"And it's Colonel Mustard in the Kitchen with the rope!" Black Rose laughed, smirking over at Ripjaw.

"Hey!" Tempest cried. "How come it's never Miss. White?"

"What do you mean?" Black Rose asked, twirling the maid around in her open palm.

"We've been playing this for over an hour, and everyone has been it at least twice, except for you!"

Black Rose blinked, before shrugging, "How am I supposed to know? Luck, I guess." then she smirked, "Besides, it's fun when you get picked, why would I make it so I wouldn't?"

Tempest glared at her for a second, and looked as if he were going to say something, but didn't for he got hit in the head with Heath's Professor Plum.

Right as the purple figure hit the floor, the alarm began to go off. Everyone jumped up, before running out the door. They were all excited, due to the fact that this was their first mission since they got since they joined.

_~(Teen Titans)~_

Seven silhouettes stood in front of the electric company that had been robbed. There were six girls and one boy way up at the front.

Black Rose glared at them, from the back. The boy and one of the girls looked familiar, but she couldn't quite place them.

"Who are you?" Winner asked, stepping up to them.

The guy chuckled, shaking his red hair out of his eyes, before shooting the blonde boy a glare, "Now, if I told you that, then I'd have to kill you."

He snapped his fingers behind him, turning to the six girls. "Take your pick." he smirked. "It's Open Season and there's quite a bit more heroes in the world that I can take."

The girls smirked evilly, before taking off and starting to attack them.

Black Rose and Heath got a girl with straight cut black hair that went down to her mid back. It was almost odd, it seemed as if everyone avoided them, just so she could get them. None of the other girls had even _looked _in their direction.

The girl took a giant sword that had been cleverly hidden behind her back and began to swing them at the two of them.

Black Rose smirked, before plucking one of the black rose petals (go figure) that were hidden in her hair. She blew it into the girl's face-it separated into a hundred just milliseconds before it hit her.

The blonde girl took this chance to control the wind around her, and appeared behind the girl just as Heath appeared in front of her. His sharp canines had lengthened, and he was about to sink his teeth into the girl's neck-if he injected his venom into her blood stream, he'd be able to control her mind-when she slipped out of his grasp.

Heath growled, and whirled around to face her.

Ripjaw was going up against a girl with brown hair and green eyes. She'd told him to call her "Psyche."

Ripjaw kept trying to get close to her, but she kept avoiding him. It was obvious that she didn't know why he wanted to get close to her, but either way, she wasn't going to let him.

"Run run as fast as you can." she taunted, as she avoided him, "You can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man!"

Ripjaw growled, before lunging, at her, and taking a good chunk of the skin off her arm.

Psyche gasped, staring down at the wound, eyes wide, before glaring at him, and retreating back to the red haired leader.

Tempest was against a girl with red streaked brown hair. He attempted to hit her with an energy whip, but she avoided it every time. Dammit, it seemed as if every one of the villains were great at avoiding things.

Eventually, though, he managed to crack one against her cheek, causing skin to be burned off. The girl growled, and clutched at her face, giving him ample opportunity to turn the whip into a gun and shot an energy blast that hit her right in the torso.

Elementia was fighting a girl with sandy blonde hair. The girl seemed to be able to detect whenever she was about to shoot something at her. The reaction was always a bit delayed, but she hardly ever looked at her, and still managed to avoid. As if she could see somewhat into the future.

The brownish-red haired girl growled, before making a water fountain that the bad guy had been next to explode.

Lightning hissed softly as he went against a girl with long black hair that was held back in a ponytail.

The girl kept throwing things at his head with her mind, and he kept avoiding, as he tried to get closer to her. If he could just get a few feet closer, he would be able to grasp her mind and control it.

He was about to reach out when he felt her pull up a psychic shield. Lightning grumbled, mad that he could no longer go with the easy way.

He flew up into the air and did a twist as he brought his foot down on the top of her head, _hard._

Winner was against a girl with a light chocolate skin tone and chocolate brown hair.

She kept shooting ice shards at him, but he was using his ninja skills to avoid them. Damn, looking around, it seemed as if all anyone did was avoid attacks.

_~(Teen_Titans)~_

"Oh, god." Black Rose grumbled, collapsing on the pavement. The fight had just ended, and it seemed that only her and Heath were the ones who didn't win. In fact, it seemed as if the girl they'd been against had known their weaknesses before they could do anything.

"Ohmigod!"

Everyone turned to see a boy with bright blonde hair staring at them all with wide eyes.

Black Rose gasped, as she recognized them as the boy from earlier that day. Fabian.

**BeBe: Sorry it took me so long to update. I kept trying to type this up, but right when I would get like three paragraphs into it, my dad would force me to do something. It was like he knew I was trying to do , I'll try and update when I can, but we're going on a week long trip to Minneapolis in a month to visit my aunt and see my cousin's dance recital and I'm in charge of snacks. I don't want to just buy donuts like we usually do, so I'm looking up recipes and am going to be making everything.**

**So, virtual homemade chocolate cookies to all of you!**

**P.S. if you have any good and easy cookie/cupcake/anything not really messy and sweet recipes please send them to me via P.M! I have to make a lot, so any and all are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 3

Fabian glared up at everyone as he sat down on the couch. He had just witnessed the first fight the new Teen Titans had had-and they kidnapped him because of it. For some reason, they didn't want people to know who they were, and he just couldn't figure out why for the life of him.

And he'd never expected the girl from earlier-Juliet-the girl he had a sort of tiny crush on-was one of them. I mean, that really just caught him so off guard it wasn't even funny.

Well, actually, now that he thought about it, he'd been wondering about that boy, Jay she'd been with. Teeth that sharp were just unnatural.

"What are we going to do with him?" a girl with reddish-brown hair asked, turning to Juliet and a boy with black hair that hung over one eye who was constantly hovering behind her.

Juliet shrugged, "I don't really see what we _can _do."

"Erase his memory?" a boy with blonde hair suggested.

The boy behind Juliet shook his head, "No." his voice was low and slightly rough as if he wasn't used to talking. "His parents will wonder what happened to him-wonder why he forgot two hours of the night."

"Two hours?" the red headed girl spoke, again, "Isn't that cutting it a bit high?"

A boy with black hair shook his head, "We don't know when he noticed us fighting. If you ask me, two hours is cutting it a bit low."

"Len," Juliet turned to whine at him. Everyone raised their eyebrows at her, causing her to shake her head. "-I mean Lighting-I think that two hours may be just about right."

"If you ask me," Jay said, moving up next to the red head, and stroking the back of her hand, softly as if to comfort her. It was met by a slap to the face. "We _should _erase his memory."

The boy behind Juliet opened his mouth as if to say something but Jay cut him off.

"I mean, I saw him staring at Julie-Black Rose, here, earlier like she was some kind of treat." the black haired boy growled, before turning to give Fabian a death glare. In the mean time, Jay made his way over to him, giving him a slightly playful glare. "I am ashamed of, you!" he shook his finger down at Fabian, "That is such a rude thing to do! Learn some manners!"

Fabian leaned so he was looking behind Jay, and at the red head girl, "Could you please do something?" he asked, "This thing is really starting to scare me."

The red head nodded, before grabbing Jay by the ear and dragging him away from Fabian. He wasn't sure, but he thought he heard her say something like "Lay off the happy pills, already, RipJaw." but like he said, he wasn't sure.

"That still leaves the question of what we're going to do." a boy with brown hair, blue eyes and a crooked smile pointed out. "Because we can't just let him go off and tell everyone about us."

"Yeah, about that," Fabian raised an eyebrow, "Why can't I tell anyone about you guys?"

"That's none of your business." the boy called Lighting growled down at him.

Fabian raised an eyebrow. "Since this is my life we're talking about, I should say that it is."

Suddenly, Juliet blinked and gasped, whipping her head around, aimlessly. "Guys, what time is it?" she cried.

"Almost seven…" the blonde boy muttered, looking at a clock, "Why-" he gasped.

"Ohmigod!" the red head, cried. "They'll be here any second!"

"We have to hide him!" Juliet cried, pointing to Fabian.

Fabian raised an eyebrow as he watched this go on. Who was coming? Who could be so important? And why the hell did they have to hide him?

But, before he could ask any questions, he was being locked in a bright green bedroom with anime hung up on all the walls.


	5. Chapter 4

"So how have things been going, so far?" Nightwing asked as he and the other four ex-titans entered the commons.

"Pretty good." Elementia smiled, nervously brushing her fingers through her hair.

Nightwing gave her a slight disbelieving look before turning back to the rest of the team. Black Rose guessed that it was because he decided just to let it go. At least, she hoped that that was it. The last thing she needed was him finding out about Fabian.

"Well, as you all know we don't want the town to know about you guys." he began, "Because you'll only be the Titans for a short while-until our kids are old enough to take over, themselves." everyone nodded at that, "But there is still a task that I need you guys to do for me. It's an important task, that must be taken care of _immediately."_

"What is it?" RipJaw asked from beside Juliet.

"Well, you see, there's this boy in the city. He thinks he's an ordinary boy, but he isn't. He's actually half human, and has the ability to make people bend to his will." Nightwing paused for a second, as if thinking over what he'd just said. "Not like mind control, exactly. He doesn't make people _think _they want to do things for them, he makes them want to do things for them. Are you catching my drift?" everyone shook their heads. "Never mind. In short, this boy could very well be considered to be the most powerful person alive. Your job is to find and obtain him before the bad guys do. You follow?" Everyone nodded, but Black Rose. "Uhm, sir-I have a question."

Nightwing turned to her, "Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering," Black Rose pondered for a moment, trying to figure out the best way to phrase her question. "Just how are we supposed to know who he is?"

"Ah," Starfire jumped in, "Lucky for you, we have a picture of him! Raven?"

Raven stepped up and sent a picture telepathically to all the younger Titans of a boy. A boy with blonde hair that stopped just above his green eyes. A boy that looked vaguely familiar.

"Do you think you can accomplish this mission?" Nightwing gave them all a suspicious look.

Black Rose nodded, before glancing around at the team, a mysterious smile on her face. She knew that they were all thinking about the blonde haired green eyed boy they had locked up, as well, "Oh yeah. Don't worry. We can handle it just fine."

_(Stepping on Roses)_

Fabian bent down to try and find a way to escape. The door wouldn't work because it needed a handprint to open, and the window was at least ten stories off the ground, so that was a no-go as well.

There were two cats slinking around on the floor as he did so. One was fat with big green eyes and brown fur that had black stripes on the tail. The other one was really skinny with ears that were too big for it's head and was pitch black. This didn't bode well for his sight, considering the fact that he was allergic to cats and his eyes kept watering up.

Suddenly the door flung open to reveal none other than the newest heroes who'd recently kidnapped him. Fabian tried to make a bolt for it, even though he knew it was pointless, but before he could even take one step, something stopped him.

"Sunshine!" Juliet called, "Midnight! Don't let him out!"

The skinny black cat suddenly appeared right in front of him, causing him to land on his face. Then, the fat brown cat proceeded to plop down on his back, and damn-the cat was heavier than it looked! And it looked pretty heavy to begin with! Fabian couldn't get up, after the cat had done that.

Fabian glanced up to see Juliet bend down at smirk at him, the black cat now perched right at her feet. "Don't you just love how well trained my pets are?" she giggled.

Fabian glared up at her, "Just what the hell do you want?" he snarled.

"We want you to listen to us." the boy Juliet had called "Lightning" snarled back down at him. "Because we have some things you just might wanna hear."

"And don't try running away, again." Jay put in, "It won't get you anywhere."

Fabian grimaced.

**BeBe: Sorry it took so long to update! I broke my hip the weekend before last, so for the past two weeks it's been hectic with doctor's appointments, cat scans, xrays, crutches, canes and all that! So, hopefully I'll be updating more and more faster as this damn hip begins to heal!**

**Anyway, in the mean time, please review!**


End file.
